


Drift away

by How_did_1_get_here



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sunoo is bad at self-care, Team as Family, unspecified medical condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: Sunoo refuses to pay attention to his health and it backfires
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Drift away

**Author's Note:**

> In a random burst of inspiration while I was procrastinating homework and working on my WIPs this happened. Have fun and sorry if I got any characterization wrong I'm new here  
> Also this was lightly inspired by a chapter of Bang Chan's Support Chat by JiminWreckedSugaBias

“Sunoo are you sure you’re okay? You've been really quiet all morning,” Heesung asked as they drove to their first schedule of the day.

“I’m okay, hyung,” Sunoo said quietly. Too quietly. He definitely wasn’t his normal bubbly self, which worried Heesung. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the younger as they arrived at the salon to prepare for filming.

All through the time at the salon, Sunoo was almost completely silent, spending the entire time he wasn’t in the chair curled up on his phone. When he was called over to get his hair and makeup done he looked a bit unsteady and stumbled a bit right after standing up, worrying the members.

Sunoo however was doing his very best to 1) stay conscious and 2) not let the others know what was wrong, quite a stupid idea because of safety and basic human logic but you couldn’t blame him. His brain was fluff at that point. Sunoo’s blood pressure had randomly dropped enough times that he had gotten really good at dealing with it. His main focus at the moment was just staying conscious. The absolute barest minimum.

By some miracle, he managed to get through the salon visit fully conscious. By the time he got back into the van, he felt a bit better. Not physically of course, but at least he knew he could shake off worried hyungs and fainting spells which had to count for something.

The next schedule was luckily an interview which meant sitting. Usually, interviews were lengthy and kind of boring but Sunoo had never been more glad for chairs at this point. He got away with letting the others chat with the interviewer about the show and social media, only chiming in a couple of times but mostly staring at his knees and trying not to faint. The studio lights were definitely making it harder to stay conscious.

After the interview, Jungwon pulled him aside. “Hyung are you okay?” the leader asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit dizzy I guess,” Sunoo shrugged.

“Drink some water and see if that helps, we can’t have you fainting on us,” Jungwon said pointedly. The leader wondered if Sunoo knew how bad he was at hiding things.

“Yeah, that would be bad. Hey, what’s next in our schedule?” Sunoo asked, changing the subject.

“We just have dance practice for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You can sit out during practice if you need.”

“No, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me,” Sunoo assured him, slightly disproving his own point when a sudden dizzy spell hit him, causing him to wobble where he stood a bit.

Jungwon glared at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding to just let everything run its course. “Okay,” he finally drawled, walking away slowly to give Sunoo the opportunity to be smart and ask for help. An opportunity that Sunoo didn’t take.

They reached the dance practice room and Sunoo felt a bit better, probably from being able to rest a bit in the car but the thought of dancing scared him a bit. He wasn’t sure how to fend off the dizziness through the intense choreography. Getting out of the car was when he realized his facade of okayness was going to fall apart as his left arm had started to go a bit numb and he felt kind of hot in the middle of winter. That really wasn’t a good sign as those paired with the dizziness were usually his telltale signs of a fainting spell in his near future. Honestly, he’d rather just faint at this point, rather than try to fend it off and spend hours stuck in the pre-fainting stage. He just accepted his upcoming fate of temporary unconsciousness.

Once inside the practice room, Sunoo was sure he wasn’t going to last long in the dance practice, especially with how low he knew his blood pressure had gotten but he wasn’t anything if not stubborn so he soldiered on.

His members on the other hand were all watching him closely. He had been so out of it for the whole day that it was surprisingly easy to talk about Sunoo behind his back and create a plan to keep him safe. They had decided that if he was going to pretend that he was fine, then so were they but everyone was ready and on edge to catch him if needed. That’s what members are for, of course, to always have your back.

Sunghoon was the last one to make an attempt to get Sunoo to practice self-care because he was the one that Sunoo sometimes listened to (keyword: sometimes).

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want to sit out for a couple of runs? You’re super pale,” Sunghoon whispered as he and Sunoo were stretching. Sunoo shook his head. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry hyung,” Sunoo whispered back.

“Is everyone ready to run Let Me In?” Jay shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention so they could practice. The members got into position to start the choreography. As the music started, Sunoo realized how dumb he was being. What would his mom say about dancing while this faint? What would his members say? Poor choices were being made. Poor choices that were being magnified by the fact that Sunoo wasn’t sure if he remembered any of the choreography his brain was just so fuzzy. Slowly the music started to fade and he realized his body had given up on dancing. His vision tunneled and closed in until he couldn’t see or hear anymore.

When he woke up he realized two things. Firstly his back hurt, probably from its surprise visit to the floor. Secondly, someone was cradling his head in their lap. He tried to blink a few times to be able to see who it was and eventually realized it was Jake.

“Hi, hyung,” he rasped (it was always a bit hard to get words out right after a fainting spell).

Jake let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. When Sunoo had stopped dancing in the middle of the first run through it was concerning, but it was more concerning when he started falling backward. Jake’s parental instincts kicked in and he dove to keep Sunoo’s head from smacking into the ground. That’s how he ended up slightly panicking with a barely conscious Sunoo in his lap.

“Don’t do that ever again,” Jake scolded Sunoo who had somehow returned to his bright bubbly self and was staring up at him with wide eyes.

“That is not my choice, it’s my blood pressure’s,” Sunoo said earnestly.

“What do you mean it’s your blood pressure’s choice? Can’t you choose to take care of your health so you don’t faint?” Jay asked.

“Well, kind of. I can prevent fainting spells most of the time but I have a condition that makes my blood pressure randomly drop sometimes. It is what it is,” Sunoo shrugged.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? We could’ve been prepared so Jake-hyung didn’t have to save you from cracking your head on the practice room floors,” Jungwon scolded.

“It just hasn’t been a problem in a while, I don’t know,” Sunoo faltered.

“Okay, you know what? Practice is now canceled. I’m calling an official group meeting and we’re writing down everyone’s medical conditions. Got it?” Jungwon said decisively, grabbing his laptop from his bag.

“Sure, Yang-leader-nim,” Niki teased.

“Let’s start with allergies and make a list of those,” Heesung suggested.

“I’m very allergic to bees,” Niki piped up.

“Why haven't you said anything? You could have died!” Jungwon scolded typing the allergy into his list. As a group, they were learning from experience how to best ask for help and communicate. Everything would be fine at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, this was fun to write!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you want they make my day ;)


End file.
